staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 kwietnia 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Kate i Allie" (41) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Gimnastyka buzi i języka 8.50 Mama i ja 9.05 Bractwo przygody i zabawy 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Cagney i Lacey" (40) 10.50 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - teleturniej 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie (0-70035250) 11.20 Wódko, pozwól zyć (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. inf. 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Nowoczesne opryskiwanie - Opryskiwanie z mgiełką - Ekonomika dla rolnika: Oprysk za grosze 12.50 Nasze państwo - "Czwartkowe spotkanie z przyrodą" 13.15 Przyroda w literaturze 13.20 W rajskim ogrodzie - Rośliny lecznicze strefy tropikalnej 13.40 Strzał w dziesiątkę 13.50 Zwierzęta świata - "Wirunga: rzeki ognia i lodu" (1) - film dok. prod. ang. 14.20 Ściezki z raju 14.40 Przez lądy i morza - Sekrety kamiennego świata 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Opowieści o smakach - ryby 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Szczenięcelata Toma i Jerry'ego" (9) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.50 Gimnastyka umysłu - dla młodych widzów 16.05 "Ale kino" - reportaż 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.40 Diariusz rządowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" (380) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Nasze państwo - nasi ludzie 18.00 Filmidło 18.20 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.45 Fałszywe czy prawdziwe 19.00 Wieczorynka - Tęczowa bajeczka - "Karolina i jej przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Nash Bridges" (11) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Cafe Fusy 21.30 Czas na dokument - "Tło, które mówi" - film dok. 21.45 Eurowizja - Przed finałem 22.00 Pegaz 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Z obrad Senatu 23.05 "Orlando" - film prod. ang.-franc.-wł.-holend 0.35 Wiadomości 0.40 "Cedek - sprawiedliwi" (2) - film dok. prod. franc. 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego - Look Ahead (72) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus Sport Telegram (powt.) 7.25 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Dzieciaki, klopoty i my" (88) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik 2 9.00 Świat kobiet (0-70035277) 9.30 "Zwierzęta Australii" (4) - "Jaszczurki" - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 10.00 Klub Pana Rysia 10.25 Seans filmowy (powt) 10.50 "Anna Seniuk" - film dok. 11.40 "Pochowajcie mnie razem z nimi" - film dok. 12.30 Skrzydła blizej marzeń 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Niezbędnik Dwójki 13.25 "Okavango" (13) - serial prod. USA 14.10 Muzyczne Nowości Dwójki 14.25 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Dziewczyna z przyszłości" (15) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Pejzaże wsi polskiej 16.30 5 x 5 - Wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (0-70035217) 17.00 Polaków portret własny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (0-70075850) 19.05 Bez znieczulenia - A. Małachowski wicemarszałek Sejmu 19.30 Podatki od 21 % do 45% - Oszczędzający w kasie mieszkaniowej 19.35 Klub Pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 20.00 Pytania o Polskę - Dyktatura monopoli 20.50 Podatki od 21 % do 45% - Wygrywająca 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik Dwójki 21.35 Optimus Sport Telegram 21.40 Halo weekend 21.50 "Lord Mountbatten - ostatni wicekról Indii"(3)- serial prod. ang. 22.50 Rewelacja miesiąca Benjamin Britten: "Peter Grimes" Opera w 3 aktach z prologiem (Akt I) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Rewelacja miesiąca cd. (Akt II i III) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.45 Temat wiejski 9.05 Co jest grane?... 9.25 Namiętność (odc. 200) 10.10 Kamerton - mag. muz. klasycznej 10.30 Magazyn konsumenta 10.45 Z miast i miasteczek - mag. 11.05 Maluda (odc. 9) "Porozmawiajmy o mężczyznach" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 11.30 Indaba (odc. 7) "Biały myśliwy" - serial fab. prod. franc. 11.50 Maria Celeste (132) 12.35 Sześć razy "Naj" (ode. 6) "Największy samolot" - serial prod. ang. 13.05 Na ratunek (odc. 12) "Julia" - serial sens. prod. austral. 13.55 Tajemnicze pochodzenie człowieka - film dok. prod. (USA) 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Szmacianki (odc. 102) ,,Podróż poślubna" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. ang. 15.20 Roger Odrzutowiec (odc. 105) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Latające misie (odc. 14) ,,źródło miłości" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjsko-jugosł. 15.50 Cudowny świat zwierząt (odc. 10) "Jak ryba w wodzie" - serial prod. franc. 16.05 Duszek z antypodów (odc. 4) - serial fab. prod. USA, dla młodz. 16.30 O'Key - mag. młodz. 17.00 Program o zdrowiu: Synoptofor (diagnozowanie i leczenie niedowidzeń jednoocznych u dzieci) 17.15 Magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Kość niezgody - prog. publicystyczny 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.35 Maria Celeste (133) 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Tajemnice nauki (odc. 14) "Pogoda i komety" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 20.00 Makarow - dramat obycz. prod. rosyjskiej 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Co mnie gryzie? 22.35 Sport w "Trójce" - magazyn 23.05 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (154) - serial anim. 8.30 MacGyver (136) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Żar mlodosci (163) - serial prod. USA 10.30 Ulice San Franeisco - serial prod. USA 11.30 Kalambury - pr. rozrywkowy 12.00 HALOGRA!MY 12.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! 12.30 Na południe (8) - serial prod. kanad. 13.30 Klip Klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 14.00 TOP 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa (tel. 0-700-76- 661) 14.55 Kuba zaprasza 15.25 Maska (1) - serial anim. dia dzieci 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - pr. ekologiczny dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - pr. rozrywkowy 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia (33) - serial prod. meksykańskiej 17.45 Skrzydła (124) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Świat według Bundych (148) - serial prod. USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna "A" (91) - serial prod. USA 19.50 Losowania Lotto 20.00 Historia o chłopcach i dziewczętach - film prod. włoskiej (1988 r.) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco - serial prod. USA 23.30 Sztuka informacji 23.55 4 x 4 - mag. motoryzacyjny 0.30 Oto Polska - magazyn reporterów 0.55 Muzyka na BIS Polsat 2 8.00 Wielki piknik - film prod. USA (1988 r., 86 min) 9.35 Salamandra - film prod. ang. (1982 r., 96 min) 11.15 Klub towarzyski - film prod. USA (1985 r., 91 min) 12.50 Warto zyć - film prod. USA (1974 r., 99 min) 14.30 Obcy na mojej ziemi - film prod. USA (1988 r., 93 min) 16.05 Oczekujemy potwierdzenia - film prod. USA (1992 r., 89 min) 17.35 Napad z bronią w ręku (3 i 4) - film prod. Australia - USA (1987 r., 95 min) 19.10 Ptaki - film prod. USA (1963 r., 113 min) 21.05 Skandale - film prod. USA (1984 r., 92 min) 22.40 Zastrzelić Elizabeth - film prod. USA (1992 r., 92 min) 0.05 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Festiwal w Kazimierzu (powt.) 7.30 Na tronie - pr. satyryczny Krzysztofa Daukszewicza (powt.) 7.55 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czasy - katolicki mag. inf. 9.00 Żagary (3) - Jesień awangardy - Jerzy Zagórski (powt.) 9.30 Program dia dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Alternatywy 4 (2) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 11.00 Rozmowy, rozmówki (powt.) 11.30 100% live: Skaldowie - pr. muz. (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Nie było słońca tej wiosny - film prod. pol. (powt.) 13.45 Galeria pod strzechą: Sztukmistrz z Bolimowa (powt.) 14.00 Kowalski i Schmidt (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - pr. red. katolickiej 16.00 Znam tu kazdą grudkę ziemi - reportaż 16.20 Wielka wygrana - reportaż 16.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (3) - serial prod. pol. 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Rycerze i rabusie (3) - serial prod. pol. 19.15 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? 19.40 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film anim. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Teatr satelitarny: Heinrich Boll - Zwierzenia clowna 21.40 Małe ojczyzny: Inny świat 22.05 Przebój za przebojem 22.25 Program na piątek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Przegląd publ. 24.00 Moniuszko viva (4) - pr. propagujący muzykę Moniuszki 0.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Rycerze i rabusie (3) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 2.00 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? (powt.) 2.30 Madonny polskie: Pani z ziemi Żywieckiej (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Teatr satelitarny: Heinrich Boll - Zwierzenia clowna (powt.) 5.00 Przebój za przebojem (powt.) 5.30 Krzyzówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) TV Wisła 7.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny, dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7.25 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 8.15 Camila (51) - wloski serial obyczajowy 9.00 Hunter (43) - serial USA 10.00 Sprawiedliwi (18) - serial prod. USA 11.00 Za kółkiem 11.30 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 11.35 Maria (69) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 12.30 Sportowy notatnik reporterski 13.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 13.05 Magnum (65) - serial prod. USA 14.00 Twój problem - nasza głowa - pr. dIa dzieci 15.30 Telezakupy 16.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 16.05 Szukamy nazwy... - pr. muz. dia młodziezy 16.30 Wielka Brytania od środka - film dok. prod. ang. 17.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street (74) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. - 5 minut dIa prasy 18.10 Camila (52) - włoski serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakazana miłość - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 19.30 Pogoda, Program inf. 19.45 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny - film prod. pol. (1957 r.) 21.40 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 21.50 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 22.00 Magnum (66) - serial prod. USA 22.50 Program publicystyczny 23.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (74) - serial prod. USA 0.10 W rytmie disco polo. Po programie Fakty - serwis inf. PTK 2 15.00 Atomic TV 17.00 Beverly Hills Teenagers - serial dia dzieci 17.30 Obrońcy kamienia - serial animowany dia dzieci 18.00 Nowa Fala - serial obyczajowy prod. brazylijskiej 18.45 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 19.45 Disco Polo Mix 20.00 Droga Śmierci - film s-f prod. USA 21.30 To i Moto - sport i motoryzacja 22.00 Smarkula - film prod. polskiej 23.45 Heart & Soul - muzyka 0.15 Muzyczne dobranoc BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Election Call 10.00 Style Challenge 10.30 Can't Cook Won't Cook 11.00 News; Regional News and Weather 11.05 The Really Useful Show 11.35 Change That 12.00 News; Regional News and Weather 12.05 Call My Bluff 12.35 Good Living 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.45 The Weather Show 13.50 Neighbours 14.15 Quincy 15.00 Through the Keyhole 15.30 Playdays 15.50 Postman Pat 16.05 Felix the Cat 16.20 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 16.35 Return to Jupiter 17.00 Newsround 17.10 No Sweat 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 18.55 Party Election Broadcast 19.00 Watchdog Healthcheck 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Animal Hospital 20.30 Keeping Mum: The Promotion 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.50 Party Election Broadcast 22.00 The Mrs Merton Show in Las Vegas 22.30 Question Time with David Dimbleby 23.30 Cry in the Wild: the Taking of Peggy Ann 1.00 Weather 1.05 Closedown BBC2 7.15 See Hear Breakfast News 7.30 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 7.55 Blue Peter 8.20 Fireman Sam 8.35 The Raccoons 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Fireman Sam 14.10 The Village 14.35 True Romance 15.00 News; Regional News and Weather 15.05 Campaign Roadshow 15.55 News; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Blockbusters 16.25 Ready, Steady, Cook 16.55 Esther 17.30 Today's the Day 18.00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 18.45 Quantum Leap 19.30 First Sight 20.00 Ken Horn's Hot Wok 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Snooker the CruciMe - 21 Years in the Frame 21.30 Horizon 22.20 Trade Secrets 22.30 Party Election Broadcast 22.35 Newsnight 23.30 Party Election Broadcast 23.35 Late Review 0.15 Animated 2 0.30 The Learning Zone OPEN UNIVERSITY